Northern Lights
by Humanity's Folly
Summary: There's something lurking in the mountains, along the old trading path. No one knows where it leads. People explore it as a test of bravery, a foolish dare taken on normally in the drunken haze or during the testosterone pumped phase. Those who dare travel down the path disappear, while the few that find their way back are branded as insane and forgotten. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

Northern Lights

"There's something lurking in the mountains, along the old trading path. No one knows where it leads. People explore it as a test of bravery, a foolish dare taken on normally in the drunken haze or during the testosterone pumped phase. Those who dare travel down the path disappear, while the few that find their way back are branded as insane and forgotten. They say it's a spirit, an entity of the Old Norse, but since the reformation all ancient belief has been abandoned, turned into mere folklore to ease the children at night..." Restless eyes stared up at the queen in awe. She squirmed around in her mother's lap, waiting impatiently for her to read more.

As soon as her mother was about to begin, the princess couldn't help but interrupt, "Do you believe in the Old Norse, Mama?" Her highness froze, unsure what to say. The king didn't want his daughter to believe in such silly stories, but the queen knew better.

She smiled lovingly at the lively child and stroked her silky hair, "All tales hold some truth my dear." And with that she continued.

* * *

><p>Another angry cry along with the stomping of hooves startled any wild life away. The princess was angry―no furious. Yet again she was running from the castle, from her overwhelming father. They've been fighting a lot recently, ever since the death of her mother to be exact. And the more they fought the more she found herself crying deeper and deeper in the forest, where no one would hear her except the few critters that dared to come close.<p>

She couldn't let anyone hear her cry because she had a reputation to withhold. She had to be strong, she was a soldier by choice, and she refused to have her bravado stained by salty tears.

Horas let out a startled neigh and reared on his hind legs, sending the knight flying onto the rocky path. Anna gritted her teeth in pain, getting up just in time to see the frightened beast gallop back down the winding dirt road. "Foal..." She grumbled as she dusted the dirt off her backside. The aggravated teen wasn't done running though, so she blindly stalked into the forest surrounding them. It wasn't till she rested against a rather large tree did she take in her surroundings.

The scenery was beautiful, almost fantasy like. The branches were thicker here, they winded and intertwined around each other occasionally, perfect for climbing. The blue tinted leaves and dark pine needles separated just enough for light to pass through. The redhead stared in awe.

She was literally shaken out of her thoughts as a tremor passed through the ground. "What in God's name..." Then another, and another, till they became a fast paced rhythm. A loud warped sound echoed through the forest, sending chills down Anna's spine. It sounded much like the cattle in the countryside, but lower and more gravelly. Teal eyes squinted in the general direction of the beast.

Another blood curling sound pierced the air before a tree nearby came crashing down. All Anna saw was two massive horns and a ton of dirty white hair before she took off deeper into the forest.

Adrenaline pumped through veins as she carried her legs faster, the ground shaking thumps were following close behind. _'I'm going to die, Jesus Christ I'm going to fucking die!'_ The tears blurred her vision and another warped cry boomed from behind her. Anna let out a pent up scream as she ran harder.

The deeper she ran into the forest the more turns she took. The beast slowed down as trees became closer, but the wood merely caved and collapsed under its force. She finally tripped on a stray root and came rolling down into a small clearing.

More trees toppled and another strangled bellow shook the forest leaves. Anna choked out a sob before stumbling back to her feet again, only to fall back down. She swore under breath and gripped her ankle in pain. The hysteric redhead curled up into a ball and murmuring her final prayers. _'This is how I'll die? My last words were calling my father a short sighted donkey.'_

The ground shook as the stomping grew closer. The beast yowled again, its cry sound a lot more strained. Skidding noises and crashing sounds of broken wood soon followed Anna screwed her eyes shut and waited for her impending doom.

But it never came.

Another sound came, but it was obviously made by the beast. It was a much higher pitch, but not as loud as its war cry. It sounded... submissive.

Then another sound was heard, something even more foreign than the beast's. Like someone breathing heavily through a very thick helmet. Anna opened her eyes slowly, the color drained from her face completely as she jumped again and fell flat on her back.

The beast was huge, some strange cross between a bear and another animal. She couldn't put her finger on it. The redhead would say a bull but that didn't seem quite right either. Ah yes! A bison, that's it. The long dirty hair covered its eyes completely and extended down the beasts humped back, forming a longish tail at the end. It was twice the size of any animal she's ever seen. She was about to scream again when she finally noticed the metal plated boots and dark pants that separated them.

Her vision blurred as she looked up. She couldn't tell who or what the hell it was under the light armor and the dark fur pelt that was draped over the creature's shoulders. The only hint that it was possibly human was the thick silvery braid that hung from its light grey cowl. What disturbed her the most was the hunk of metal that covered its lower face. It was incredibly shiny, it was morphed into a menacing snarl, like a dragon trying to grin. The glowing ice blue eyes didn't help at all either. But the way the angry glare of the sun illuminated behind the shadowy figure, it could have been the second coming for all she cared.

Oh god and when the thing breathed again, a gust of icy air found its way through the mask's shiny metal teeth. Anna couldn't take much more, not after almost dying.

Her vision blurred even more as the world swirled around her. _'Lord take me now...'_ The world flipped on its side before it faded to black. The beast's warped mewl was the last thing the redhead heard before sleep fully took over. At least one thing went her way.

* * *

><p><strong>Welp, this has been bugging me for a while so I decided to entertain the idea. If you really want me to continue just say so and I'll post the next chapter sometime.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Northern Lights

Anna woke to the sound of crackling and the scent of burning pine. The redhead smiled and snuggled deeper into the warmth. She didn't open her eyes though. Either it was heaven and she'll be expecting a magical plate of chocolate to appear, or hell was playing some sick joke on the poor girls mind.

The same damned mewl permeated the air, causing the distressed princess to scowl. Nope, still alive. Anna slowly tensed as the previous event came back to her. Panic crept on her like a predator. How long has she been unconscious? Where is she? There's a fire going, is someone still here? Is she being held hostage?

Anna counted to ten and breathed in deeply. _'Keep your head, this is not the time.'_ She cracked her eyes open slowly, sudden movements might startle her "companions." She obviously was no longer in the clearing, thick trees twisted and grew close to each other to form a make shift shelter. Which meant someone moved her and started the fire. Some gear was neatly piled a safe distance away from her. A disturbingly familiar armor, some rope, and a sack meant for small game.

Anna sat up slowly and groaned, regretting her decision as quickly as she made it. Black dots swam across her vision as tried to ease her pounding skull. A black fur pelt slid into a heap on her lap and she froze completely, "The creature..."

"Å, du er våken." The voice barely sounded human, warped through the eerie grotesque mask. Anna whipped her head around in search of the voice, which was a poor choice. The masked figure sat on the other side of the flames. The soft orange glow only made the mask even more intimidating than it already was. She still couldn't make out any type of gender under its fur lined coat.

"Er ankelen godt?" The creature spoke again, slower than the first time. Anna could only stare at the androgynous being, its cowl was still pulled over any remaining facial features that the mask couldn't hide. She couldn't understand anything that the creature was saying, she has never heard such a language before. The sudden rush of realization hit again and dizziness got her once more. The black dots came back but bigger, till she sunk back into the darkness once again.

The entity got up and rushed towards the collapsed redhead. It checked through the copper hair for any signs of bruising before pulling the dark pelt back over the sleeping form. Something along the lines of a sigh spewed visibly cold air from between the snarling teeth.

Another warped cry resounded through the forest. Ice blue eyes glared at the beast through the tree trunk gaps, "Å holde kjeft, dette er din feil du kalv."

The beast mewled in submission before resting it's head on the patchy ground once more. A gloved hand scratched the cowl with a sense of uncertainty, "Dritt."

When the young knight woke she found herself in familiar territory once again. The scenery of tinted blue, purple, green, and grey was replaced with the warmer colors of autumn... and the dampness of fresh rain. The redhead wasn't wet though, so the creature must have had the curtesy to not leave her in the rain. A thin blanket replaced the once cozy pelt and a small water skin was resting at her side.

She looked up sullenly, it must be turning noon soon_. 'Father wouldn't have noticed my absence, sometimes we avoid each other for weeks at a time.'_ She got up slowly and stretched for a long time, a series of pops left her satisfied. She tested her ankle once before limping towards the kingdom of Arendelle. Poor Anna wasn't even going to bother acknowledging the traumatizing adventure until she stuffed her face, took a long bath, and slept the rest of the day away in her chambers. Any tutor that said otherwise can shove her sword up their uptight tushes.

The princess definitely did not want to be caught by the guards or the more loose lipped servants that dwelled near the front of the castle, so she trekked "stealthily" to a secret path leading in to the castle—and thankfully closer to her room. Anna looked down the hall before tiptoeing to her room, silently grateful that she was only wearing her training gear when she stormed out of the kingdom.

As soon as she tucked her gear away neatly the princess rang for a maid to draw her a bath and lunch to be sent to her quarters. Anna was so exhausted and emotionally taxed she almost fell asleep in the tub. She raised her left leg and moved her ankle around. It wasn't as bad as before, but it still hurt.

The redhead got out of the tub and limped into the bedroom once more, she didn't bother tying up the robe. "You must have had a rather exciting adventure." Anna flinched at the taunting voice. Gerda smirked as she laid out a dress for the princess to wear. She has served the royal family years before the boisterous redhead was born. Her unwavering loyalty earned her position as head servant and care taker of the crowned princess. By now she was used to the redhead's tendency to move around her room half—if not completely—nude.

The old servant took Anna's silence as confusion and spelled out what she was implying. A touch of concern could be heard, "Your ankle my dear, it's bruising." A light bulb went off over Anna's head. The color slowly drained from her face as she remembered a certain beast's cry. Gerda continued, "You were missing for an entire day, I almost sent out a secret search party for you. I understand your father has been rather strict lately. But please don't give Kai and I heart attacks over such things. I'd very much like to see you take the throne from the seats, not an early grave." Anna nodded and murmured a sullen apology. Gerda has always been like a second mother to her, and she'd hate to make her worry too much over her.

"I'm truly sorry Gerda, I really am. But it's as if he is purposely trying to disagree with me. He finds fault with everything I do!" Frustration was building up in the adolescent once again, but she was too exhausted to burst into a full blown rant about how stubborn King Adgar was being. Instead she took her anger out on another unfortunate slice of apple.

Gerda went about straightening the room, "I can assure you that the King loves you with all of his heart Anna, it's been rough for him since your mother died. I know that it has been rough for you too." Anna didn't respond to that though, too busy chewing as angrily as she could on the poor morsels. Gerda sighed sadly before changing the subject, "Where exactly did you run off to?"

Anna froze at the question. Where did she go? Memories of the other day came to her in flashes. The forest of little warmth, grey skies, the thick winding trees, and strangely tinted leaves. She stared into nothing as her pupils dilated. After a moment Gerda turned to look at the copper haired teen, "Dear?"

The old maid dropped everything she was doing and clasped her shoulders. Terror crept its way across her pudgy face. She recognized that look. The dilated pupils and glassed over eyes.

The look of the mad.

Gerda tried again, squeezing the toned muscles gently, "Anna dear, where did you go?" Anna inhaled sharply and her eyes soon returning to their normal state. She swallowed thickly before answering, her face matching Gerda's own terrified expression, "I don't—I don't know."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm starting to think... That this site is playing jokes on me with these line breakers...<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Northern Lights 3

Anna ended up spending the rest of yesterday retelling what she saw when she disappeared and searching the library for any clues. She then realized she must of rode pretty far because Arendelle controlled most of Norway, or at least the parts that were habitable. Geologically there isn't much of Norway that could actually be used. The upper parts of Norway were believed to be covered in steep mountains and ice, no one dared to venture up there though.

After a morning's worth of hard training Anna found herself wandering towards the stables to visit her friend Kristoff. He wasn't exactly part of the staff, but he worked there when it wasn't ice harvesting season... He also lived there. In the stables to be exact. Any normal royalty would have had the guards thrown the poor boy out. But being invited to live there by the princess after sharing a life threatening adventure at the tender age of twelve was an entirely different story...

Anna entered the stables and greeted the horses, mainly sharing a few choice words with Horas and a carrot with Sven. He was normally a good steed and very hard to spook, which only unnerved the princess even more. The redhead made it to the ladder and climbed up to Kristoff's living quarters. "Hey Kristoff!" The taller man looked up and grinned at her as she smoothed out her dress.

"Hey feisty, you've finally came to visit me?" He set his lute down and moved over to make room on the blanket covered hay. The princess sat down daintily before continuing, "It hasn't been that long Kris." Kristoff chuckled before reclining against the hay once more. Anna knew he didn't mind being alone, he was a loner by heart. The harvester didn't even converse much with the staff, though that had much more to do with his beliefs and strange upbringing. "So feisty, what brings you here?" Anna shifted slightly, trying to find the right words.

"You've lived in the woods for a while right?" He nodded. Anna breathes deeply before continuing, "Have you ever seen anything strange in the forest? Magic strange, that is", she wasn't sure how to ask. Kristoff scratched his neck thoughtfully before replying.

"No, but the love experts might have", Anna resisted the urge to roll her eyes. At first when Kristoff told her about the "love experts" she passed it off as an over-active imagination. Her father said there were no such thing as mythical creatures. Just demons, angels, God, and Satan. What she witnessed yesterday was a ripple in her faith, but she still hasn't searched every source within the castle yet.

The mountain man broke the brooding silence, "Do you want to see them?" Anna thought a bit more before shaking her head. There's much more sources around the kingdom she had to look at. "No, but thanks Kristoff. Maybe I'll take your offer some other time."

Kristoff nodded and strummed a foul chord on his lute, "Whenever you're ready m'lady." She cringed at the formal name. It was one of her pet peeves, formality between close people. She's been trying to break Gerda of the habit for years now, but the loyal servant remained vigilant against her attempts. Anna smiled mischievously and nudged him, "But you can definitely join me for a pint."

He sat up and grinned right back, "I'll meet you by the old lamp post." The princess stood up and dusted the hay off her dress before quickly descending down the later, "Bring your own pence this time." Kristoff merely chuckled and plucked the old strings sweetly, he never pays for his own pint.

* * *

><p>Anna waited patiently for her friend. She was getting antsier by the minute. She wasn't worried about getting caught though, she's snuck out numerous times in peasant garbs. It wasn't something over the top, merely a loose green tunic and some worn out trousers tucked into fur boots. Her hair was pulled into a French braid slung carelessly over her right shoulder. The only thing she had to keep out the elements were thick gloves and a cloak.<p>

She reexamined her outfit closely, 'I wonder if people notice.' Kristoff slapped her hard on the back, he was in his mountain clothes, "How about those pints?" Anna straightened her back and put on her best grin. Though inwardly she was crying at the stinging pain. They chattered aimlessly as they made their way towards the tavern. As Kristoff noticed Anna continue down the stone path, "Hey, where ya goin'?"

"Let's go to the Dragon's Maw", her voice was muffled by bustle of the streets. The mountain man jogged over to her and looked at her questionably. The Dragon's Maw was a tavern located near the outside of the city. It was housed weary travelers, low class thieves, and the less fortunate mercenaries. But what concerned Kristoff the most was the mad that tended to lurk in that area. He took on a petulant face, "We always drink at the Golden Coin."

She patted his arm roughly, "A change in scenery is good for you, c'mon. It's cheaper there." He eyed her suspiciously before following the redhead towards the outer section. Typically, the farther you were from the castle the poorer the area became. There wasn't much poverty in Arendelle, seeing that it was rather rich. The Dragon's Maw looked old and run down. Seeing that it's been here as long as the castle itself, it wasn't a surprise. The inside was dimly lit, it had a more earthy smell. Unlike the cheery atmosphere of the Golden Coin, it held a certain secretive yet calming taste to it.

The duo took a seat at a more secluded table in the corner. Kristoff leaned on the table and spoke in a low tone, "Now, tell me the real reason you wanted to come here."

Anna looked rather at home to be honest, "To gather information." Kristoff rolled his eyes, of course. A wench soon came by with a couple of pints. Anna nodded to her gratefully before taking a swig. This liquor burned a lot more than what she was used to. Its aroma was spicy and tasted horribly at first, but it soon succumbed to a certain sweetness and pleasant warm.

"They know how to serve a good pint, I'll give them that", Kristoff muttered. He observed the other occupants carefully. Some of the mad have taken residents at a table next to theirs. Most weren't hard to miss. The mad always had some sort of nervous tick and bloodshot eyes, but there were few who acted like normal folk. Anna nodded and took notice as well, "I'm going to ask a few questions. Don't drink my pint." The last part came out as a warning, but Kristoff knew it was an empty threat.

The redhead pulled up a chair between the two men and sat in it backwards. She didn't know why, it was just comfortable, "Nice ale, yeah?"

One of them looked really unstable, but scrawny and old. She could easily take him on if she had to, "Good? Yeah. Best? Naw. Best I eve' had lit a fire in my gullet. Thought I was a dragon." He kept repositioning his pint till he was satisfied. The other man remained silent, his eyes trained on the amber liquid in front of him.

Anna decided to save her next question for later, she'd hate to be too direct, "Yeah? Mind tellin' me where? My friend and I been searching for somethin' strong." The old kook looked around before leaning in close. His breath smelled foul with rotten food and spicy ale.

"The city of ice, youngin'. I only been there once me self when I was only twenty years young, never could find me way there again", the old man's pupils dilated when the memory slowly came to light once again, "it's so beautiful..." He trailed off completely, staring holes into the old rotting table. Anna absorbed the information like a sponge, she concealed her excitement well. Though the redhead did show some concern for the old man.

His companion coughed, gaining her attention. His voice was clear, melodic almost. It was a sharp contrast against the raspy voices and gruff tones around her, "Please pardon his mental absence. What brings you to ask such things?"

She couldn't see his face fully, it was hidden under his dark raggedy cowl. The redhead kept a mental note, 'He speaks like nobility. It appears I'm not the only one with a rebellious streak.' Her expression turned into one of uncertainty. If she told, she'd be branded as mad as well.

The man nodded towards the bar tender, as if he figured out why, "He knows how to get there. His name is Henrik. This ale he serves, he gets it imported illegally from the place. Then he waters it down with our own brew to make it last longer." Anna slid her own hood over her head and looked at the bar tender.

He was well built for his old age, with dark tired eyes. His head was cleanly shaved except for the long greasy tresses that flow from the top of his head into a messy bun. Scars purposely shaped into celtic patterns littered his neck and disappeared behind his thick tunic. Anna gulped inwardly and stared with admiration, 'Viking...'

She was brought out of thought by the young man's voice again, "Today he gets his monthly import. Stay an hour before sunset and a person will come in. It'll sit down at the far end table and wait for business to slow down. Then he'll move into the back room with Henrik and commence business." Anna stared at him with awe. The man obviously comes here often. Maybe an alcoholic noble looking to buy the brew straight from the source. She felt suspicious about the man, he knew so much. She hoped she wouldn't come across this man anywhere outside the tavern.

Anna nodded with gratitude and left a shilling sneakily on the rotting table. It was more than enough to pay for the travelers' pints. She couldn't wait for the businessman, and she couldn't stay here all night either. No, the princess would have to go to the second best source another time. Her gaze searched the place for Kristoff. He was flirting with one of the lady mercenaries on the other side of the tavern, yet keeping a close eye on her as well.

Anna left a few pence on their original table before nodding towards the door. Kristoff frowned and bid fair well before exiting with his friend, "Did ya find what you were looking for?" The walk back to the castle was going to be chilly.

Anna let her excitement seep out just a tiny bit, she grinned, "Not quite, but still good." Kristoff processed the information. He was growing wary of the princess's antics, "And?"

"I'll give you details when we reach the stables. Let's just say we'll be visiting the Dragon's Maw again", the redhead couldn't hide the pep in her step any more. She couldn't wait for the next visit. Kristoff sighed, he didn't have much say in the matter, "As long as the pints are good."

Anna slapped his shoulder playfully, "Oh please, tell me about those mercenaries you were talking to."

The blonde laughed heartily, "They were a little older than ourselves." Even so, Kristoff always looked older than his age. He could thank good genes and hard work for that. The rest of the way the stable boy retold wild stories he's heard from his new tavern buddies, and Anna wouldn't want it any other way.

* * *

><p>A figure clad in grey and light armor soared through the trees like the wind itself, not once did it falter. No, it didn't dare to. Not while its prey was so close yet so far away. The creature below was slowing down, its endurance wore thin. A triumphant smile split behind the entity's warped mask. It pulled a simple metal bow from its holster, frozen fractals encased the weapon and spurred into ornate spikes and curves. The blessed metal hummed in beautifully with its new found power. Timed slowed down as the hunter leaped into the air for a clearer shot. An arrow of ice glinted fuchsia under the setting sun. Skilled fingers released the bow string, and with a mighty cry the beast was down.<p>

A small group dressed in similar clothing surrounded the beast. It mewled as its insides froze over completely. The first one spoke, "A clean kill your highness." He studied the small wound at the base of the beast's neck. The victorious hunter landed on the snow dusted ground with a light thump, remaining still as it finished its prayer. Soon after it stood, "Levy please refer to me on first name basis when outside the kingdom." Ice blue eyes portrayed its annoyance.

He nodded politely, his smile was hidden behind a mask similar to his superior's, "My apologies Elsa, I didn't want to set a bad example for the fresh meat." He jutted a thumb to the recruits behind them. Though some were older, the duo were six ranks senior to all of them. She sighed, spewing cold air from between the metal teeth. They were performing a simple mapping of the forest when the beast came rampaging. Of course Elsa and Levy had absolutely no need to map the place, it was an experience for "fresh meat" who have never left the city.

"_Rett_", Elsa's voice was still warped inhumanly by the snarling mask. The recruits immediately snapped into attention. Their back were ramrod straight, and feet shoulder width apart. Levy nearly fell into attention himself. Her cool gaze scanned them all pleasantly before turning motionless, "This is an uruk. These creatures are normally docile and will only attack if provoked. Despite their docile nature, they can kill you with their foot. If you see a rampaging uruk, stay clear out of its way. Do _**not **_kill the uruk, do _**not**_ try to stop the uruk. You are not ready to do either. If you do kill the uruk, at your rank, by accident I hope. You must apologize to the nymphs who guard whatever region it was killed in. If you come across a rampaging herd of uruk, stay as far away as possible and may the gods have mercy on your souls."

A hand rose hesitantly, it belonged to one of the more shy recruits in the party. Elsa nodded in approval. "Pardon your highness. It's such an honor to train under you, but your past actions go against your teachings", Elsa could make out the voice as female. Recruits were not allowed to handle the mask, therefore their voices weren't warped. Instead they were given a plain blessed metal with three slits to breathe, so they could get accustomed with the gear.

"That is correct Ingrid. The King requested fresh meat for his supper, this is to be brought to the royal butcher as soon as possible", Elsa's voice held authority even though it was distorted. Ingrid ducked her head coyly, "Another question your highness." She cringed instantly at the lack of protocol.

The leader didn't mind it, she already predicted the question before hand, "I won't have you carry it of course, your only job is to keep watch of any animal sightings." The recruits looked at each other with confusion, but no one dared to question. All questions were answered when a large golemn made of ice and snow materialized before them. They stared with awe at the creature and the creature stared back. Levy patted it's abnormally large arms, obviously recognizing the snow man from before, "Hi Marshmallow, long time no see."

It responded with a series of grunts before hauling the large uruk onto its back and trudging in the direction of the kingdom. "Surround Marshmallow in oval formation, the uruk must be kept in top condition", the recruits instantly snapped out of attention and followed orders. Elsa and Levy trailed ahead leading the way down the barely visible path.

Levy smirked slyly under his grotesque mask, "You sounded stiffer than Azland on a Monday." Elsa rolled her eyes at the jab. That was no way to address the heiress. "I thought I was _your highness._"

The co-leader answered mirthfully, "Yes, but we are brothers in arms first. Let our social differences remain inside the kingdom, as you've said before."

Elsa's eyes shined brightly against the shadows that hid her face, she looked up at the surprisingly clear sky. It was clear three days out of the month. It was still quite early for her people, but the sun was already setting and the moon would soon appear, "Yes, that would be nice."

* * *

><p><strong>Pow pow, pew pew, another chapter for you. Just to clarify, the beast that was chasing Anna in the first chapter was an Uruk.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Northern Lights 4

The past ten days were frustrating for the princess. She couldn't hound any information out of the royal staff. They were as tight lipped as her stubborn father. More so because they were afraid of the stubborn king. She hadn't found much luck in the royal library either. All of the old books have either been burned or moved somewhere Anna wouldn't dare look. The redhead frowned and steadied her aim,_ 'No, father wouldn't burn text. He values literature too much.'_

She pulled the trigger, the arrow didn't even thump remotely close to the bullseye. Anna glared angrily at the crossbow. She was never a good shot to begin with. The knight very much preferred her sword over long ranged weapons. All she could think about was the blue tinted leaves and the sneering mask.

Anna wiped the sweat from her brow and looked sullenly at the sky, "A city of ice, a forest of blue... maybe the old kook and I really are mad." Anna grinned crookedly before trudging off the training field. She needed a quick bath before her tutoring started. The last thing she wanted was her etiquette tutor lecturing her about "princess hygiene."

Time seemed to move incredibly slow when she had something more important to do. Like God was mocking her for kicks. Tutoring finally ended two hours before sunset yet again, not enough time for the princess to wander towards the Dragon's Maw for a pint.

Anna brooded angrily on the castle roof. It was the one place in–_on_ the castle that no one dared to look for her, with the exception of her father. He was the only one in the kingdom that could match her bravado and stubbornness. "Like father like daughter", she glared frustratedly at the falling sun. But no matter how hard she did, the sun would not reverse it's motion. Anna was contemplating traveling down the old dirt road herself and trying her luck. She shook her head, "No, don't mistake stupidity for bravery."

The redhead clacked her boots together absently as she stared at the sky. It was getting cold rather quickly, which meant she'd have to return to the dark musty halls of the castle soon. Anna sat up slowly, her mind was made up, "Tomorrow. I'm going to have a word with Henrik."

* * *

><p>Despite the night sky the city was teeming with life. Ice and snow that covered the rooftops of compact houses glinted under the moonlight.<p>

A lamp burned by every door, basking the stone paved streets in a comforting orange glow. The capital was ancient, but not nearly as old as the land it rested upon. The kingdom of Iztodvan was truly beautiful, but it was only a fifth of the Iztodic Empire. It rested snugly next to the Norwegian Sea, expanding onto the small mountain range that inhabited the land. Stone walls held together with concrete and ice separated most of the densely populated area from the dense forest around it, though there were small communities outside of it's gates.

Iztodvan was a powerful nation, it held control over it's four neighboring kingdoms for hundreds of years. Scholars believe that it was the Iztodic people's respect for fallen rivals that formed deep bonds between the captured nations.

Elsa stared absently at the bustling city below her. She could see almost the entire kingdom from the castle roof. In approximately two years, the Iztodic Empire would be under her rule. She wouldn't lie, it was overwhelming. The heiress was quite wise for her age, but taking the throne as an empress and a queen as soon as possible was too much for her.

"If you brood too much you'll get wrinkles on your forehead, your majesty", a mirthful voice disrupted Elsa's train of thought.

She looked over her shoulder and smiled tiredly at her close friend, " Have you ever known me to care for appearances Levy?"

He leaned against the window frame and smiled. Levy had known the young royal for as long as he could remember, " No, not at all. But it would be a shame for such a lovely face to go to waste. Especially if the heiress to the throne fell off a roof before her time."

Elsa rolled her eyes, " Oh please, I'll be fine."

Levy carefully slid out the window and sat next to her. The moonlight caused the roof to glow softly below them. He was a slightly above average man appearance wise, but his charisma and good nature made him quite popular. Elsa admired him for his perceptiveness and optimistic views. " Your grace, you've been acting strange recently. Staring into nothingness, to be more exact", Levy said.

The blonde furrowed her brows, she didn't recall such things. After a long pause Levy placed a supportive hand on Elsa's shoulder, " Not only does this concern me as a future subject, but as a close friend. Please Elsa, what has been troubling you?"

Elsa didn't look away from the view, the veins of her city glowed strong against the starry night sky, " I met this girl in the forest, it was Utvance territory. She was being chased down by a juvenile uruk."

Utvance was one of the most cooperative kingdoms in the Iztodic Empire. They were a very docile nation that thrived on growing crops. The kingdom mainly consisted of villages with a small city connecting everything together. Utvance relied heavily on Iztodvan's forces to keep the peace. It was a mutual trade, grain and vegetables for stable government and peace.

Levy smirked and nudged her shoulder, " I hope you haven't grown tired of my dear sister already, she's quite crazy about you."

Elsa chuckled, " She's a good girl, but it's only been two months Levi. That's not what troubles me though."

"Pardon my assumption then, please explain."

The wary blonde ran a hand through her hair. She at first wanted to keep the information to herself, but Levy was her closest friend. He could keep a secret, " I found her by the Rift, where our land and the rest of the world separates. She found her way over somehow. I believe she injured herself badly, I hope she's alright."

Levy's eyes widened at the news. There are many holes in the Rift. Wanderers tended to stray across it from time to time, but they either ended up getting mauled by animals or being sent back to their land when hunters found them unconscious. Very few ever made it to civilization and stayed.

His voice became hushed, " What did you do with her? Where is she?"

Elsa waved her hand dismissively, " I brought her back to her land of course. She bared a royal seal on her gloves, I didn't want any conflict to arise."

The young man examined her profile carefully, but he couldn't catch anything strange, " What did she look like? I hear that there are people outside the Rift with skin of the darkest umber and eyes like obsidian."

Elsa finally tore her gaze from the city before her as the boisterous redhead swarmed her mind. Her hands tingled at the memory, the warmth she felt through her thick leather gloves.

" Her skin was sun kissed and littered with freckles. She was shorter than me, but well built. Her features were much softer than ours. Her hair was orange—like your uncles, with these large lively eyes to match. They were the color of malachite at night, Levy. I've never seen such a vibrant shade in humans before", Elsa wasn't aware of the enthusiasm that crept into her voice.

Levy soaked in the information like a sponge. His murky purple eyes were still trained on his close friend, " She sounds beautiful."

The blonde sighed, " She was a flame personified."

Levy couldn't refrain his laughter, "You sound like a love struck fool." That was no way to address his future queen, but Elsa preferred it much more than formality. Even if it costed her some pride.

The heiress scoffed, " I've never have and never claimed to be in love with anyone. Though I wouldn't mind having her in my bed for a night or two." There was no shame in having a few "paramours" among the nobility. She never indulged in harems and money for flesh herself, but she'd often hear gossip from the maids.

No, Elsa very much preferred having only one "chamber buddy" at a time, though they never lasted really long. The crowned princess was a drifter, preferring the discretion and emotional simplicity that came with it. Levy patted her shoulder in a rough, brotherly manner, " You always seemed to fancy redheads. Come, I originally came here to drag you towards the low-flame district. I intend on going."

Elsa followed her merry friend through the open window, " You know Anastasia feels uncomfortable when I venture there."

He laughed heartily, " What is there to worry about when her big brother is there to keep watch?"

* * *

><p><strong>Boop. I think I'm starting to like this story.<strong>


End file.
